


Friday night Interruptions

by MarshWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, haikyu!! - Freeform, literally point out any flaws please, lol Akiteru interrupts them, tsukkiyama - Freeform, um my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshWrites/pseuds/MarshWrites
Summary: Kei and Tadashi are spending a day after school like they do any other. That is until Akiteru interrupts them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Friday night Interruptions

Tadashi," Kei spoke, so quiet you could easily miss it. He rubbed his thumb along Tadashi's cheek

Kei's stared lovingly into his eyes. A soft smile on his face 

Tadashi hummed back a response as he closed his eyes and pushed his cheek warmly into Kei's hand 

"I love you so much" 

Here they were Friday night, lazily making out on Kei's bed. They had gone to his house immediately after school. They ate did some schoolwork and ended up here. Yamaguchi on top of Tsukishima a warm smile on both their faces. 

Tsukishima didn't have his glasses on -they always got in the way- but it was fine. With Yamaguchi this close to him Kei could easily see all his features. 

"I love you too, Tsukki" 

Without hesitation Kei pulled Tadashi slightly down and reconnected their lips. 

One hand on his neck the other on his lower back causing Tadashi's shirt to ride up his back. Yamaguchi similarly had both his hands sitting comfortably under Kei's shirt. 

They're lips fit together almost perfectly as if made for one another. They held each other closely. It wasn't desperate or felt hot and heavy. Well maybe hot but Tadashi was always hot to Kei so. 

"Can I take off your shirt" Yamaguchi asked in between little pecks as he slightly made his way down to Kei's neck. 

Kei hummed happily  
"Yeah go ahead baby" 

Yamaguchi slipped off his shirt almost immediately. He sat up and looked down at Kei and let out a breath. He roamed his hands around Kei chest. Hands roaming downward. Yamaguchi slowly outlined Kei's belt. But then his hands roamed back up and he held Kei's face in his hands. 

He leaned back down and kissed him again. Kei happily reciprocated. 

Tsukishima moved both his hands from their position on Yamaguchi's waist up to his face. He pulled Tadashi closer kissing him harder 

And then the sweet quiet Angelic moment ended. 

"Hey! Kei miss me-" and there stood dumbstruck Akiteru at the entrance of Kei's door. One hand on the knob and a half-eaten sandwich in the other. 

Kei took a second to really think about the moment and the scene. First off here he was on his bed. Yamaguchi on top of him. Both of their hair fairly messy and of course Kei missing his glasses as well as being shirtless. 

A blush rose to his face. But before he could say anything Akiteru quickly shut the door while simultaneously muttering a quick small apology. 

He looked at Yamaguchi who crawled off of Kei's lap. And quickly sat on the space of the bed next to him. Smashing his face into on me of Kei's pillows 

"Oh my god what the fuck!” he groaned out of distress “no god no that was so embarrassing I- we" Yamaguchi spoke his ears turning redder as he ranted into the pillow. 

Kei couldn't agree more. He wanted to chuck himself out of the window from the sheer embarrassment he was feeling.  
But despite that he felt like maybe he should go talk to his brother. 

He sighed quietly and sat up. He turned to Yamaguchi. Peeling his face away from the pillow. A laughed escaped Kei's lips 

"Yah shit I know- um I think i should go talk to him. Just like uh stay here I'll be back" 

"Uh ok ok yah I'll wait here- for you uh yeah" Yamaguchi spoke quietly he gave a shy smile at Kei before leaning to give him one more kiss. 

Kei stood up from the bed and slipped his shirt back on. He quickly put on his glasses and gave one last smile at Yamaguchi before exiting the room. 

He knocked on Akiteru's room door -well old room technically- 

"Akiteru can we talk real fast" 

And not even a second later Akiteru's bedroom door was open 

Kei gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He hadn't even told Akiteru he was dating Yamaguchi let alone tell him he was even gay. 

"Sorry! I should've knocked my bad" Akiteru rushed out. It made Kei chuckle 

"Its fine really but yeah so I'm gay" Kei whispered 

"And I'm sorta dating Tadashi so... yeah" 

He looked at Akiteru nervously. He wanted a freaking response. 

"Oh yah! That's fine yah I mean it was a little weird to see you making out with little Yamaguchi I mean him being your child bestfriend and all, well I guess putting it that way makes it make even more sense I mean you've always been super close and-" Akiteru was rambling and he knew it 

He gave nervous chuckle  
"but you know I- I should of knocked so." 

Kei smiled "Yeah well I'm gonna go back now- to my room. Thanks for understanding I guess" 

"Yah yah definitely." Akiteru gave Kei a genuine smile  
"I'm glad you're happy really. Its nice to see you and Yama-kun together even though I saw it like /that/ and all. I already know he makes you super happy though so" 

Kei smiled "yah he really does" he whispered a small blush reappearing on his face 

Kei shot his brother a little peace sign and turned around to head back to his room. Before he fully closed the door he heard Akiteru shout something along the lines of "definitely remembering to knock now" 

"So?" Yamaguchi whispered while he scooted to the feet of the bed. 

Kei smiled "it was awkward  
/obviously/ but it was good" 

Kei quickly sat right back down next to Yamaguchi. He leaned in and gave him another kiss. Hands circling Tadashi's waist as he kissed down his neck. He heard Tadashi's breath hitch slightly 

"Kei, I love you" 

"I love you too" 

*End*p>

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or something tell me what you think. Also feel free to criticize!  
> Like was the characterization weird or did it seem off. Feel free to tell me anything! :)


End file.
